


One Look Could Kill, My Pain, Your Thrill

by EmeraldEyes8917



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fright Night - Freeform, Halloween, Hypnotism, Seduction, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyes8917/pseuds/EmeraldEyes8917
Summary: A night out with friends takes a horrifyingly unexpected turn when a mysterious suitor with smouldering eyes turns his seductive attention on her.A treat for Halloween for all the vampire seducer fans out there, as well as anyone who is enamoured with the vision of Dan Avidan wearing a ruffled shirt and leather trousers.  XDSlightly dark, with a mention of slightly dubious consent, and a trigger warning for blood so please do not read on if these are triggers for you, even if you enjoy the odd vampire fic.You can find me on Tumblr at emerald-eyes-8917.tumblr.com





	One Look Could Kill, My Pain, Your Thrill

She shouldn't have come here.

The prospect of celebrating a friend's move to Europe for a new job should have been a great way to spend a Friday night, but the venue chosen by the de facto party organiser was less than stellar.  A seedy nightclub with cheap drinks, a crowded dance floor and blinding strobe lighting was the most hellish combination she could ever have envisioned.

But she adored Gemma and was happy for her to be working as a legal attachee in Brussels, so enduring an evening in such a locale would be a small sacrifice.

Her outfit was far from the sensible wardrobe that she usually sported for work, being a black jumpsuit with a modest neckline and high black boots with bolder makeup than what she wore each day. 

Vaguely hoping not to catch sight of herself in any mirror before the night was through, she queues up with the rest of the group in the night air outside the club, all of whom had been pre-drinking for at least three hours and were barely able to string a full sentence together.  She had permitted herself two glasses of wine with a light dinner, knowing from past unfortunate experiences in college that alcohol on an empty stomach usually spelled disaster for her.

Just as she shows her ID to the bouncer, a sudden freezing chill runs down her spine along with a vague whisper in her ear that did not even sound human.

Startled, she whips around, expecting it to be one of her friends looking to scare her, to find only a rowdy pair of sophomore fraternity boys engaging in friendly banter several feet away from her, neither being close enough to even speak to her, let alone whisper to her.

Looking all around, she is immediately in a state of unease, wondering if the wine had a higher volume than she originally thought, never having had such a reaction to drinking Savignon Blanc before.  Surely hearing voices wasn't a side effect of drinking.

It being so close to Hallowe'en, her senses were immediately on edge, having believed ever since she was a little girl that the wall between the world would grow thin on Hallowe'en, with ghosts and monsters roaming freely.  In that same regard, horror movies had never been high on her list of genres to watch alone on a dark night.

She opts to shake it off, following her friends into the club, but not without a long glance back behind her, finding nothing in the murky gloom.

Unbeknownst to her or anyone else in the vicinity, a shadow looms from the darkness nearby, eyes glimmering and fixed entirely on their prey.  The night was young, with so many delicious morsels to be offered to him, all ripe for the taking.

He was quite hungry, but he would himself only one treat tonight, and he had already chosen his maiden sacrifice whose light called to him like a burning beacon.

'Such a blessed evening...'

 

Once inside, her friends order a round of shots and she reluctantly takes part in the drinking game 'Never Have I Ever', knocking back the strong liqueur with some difficulty, her throat burning and stomach churning after the second shot only.  But whenever Gemma smiled brightly at her, she managed to smile back, remembering that she was here for her, to wish her well with her career and not to be a killjoy.

When the group stumble onto the dance floor, she gives them a single wave and an awkward thumbs up to show that she was sitting it out for now.  The music that is playing is not to her taste and there is the possibility of one of her friends falling over and grabbing hold of her to break their fall.

Raising her eyes to Heaven, she presses her palms together before bringing her index fingers to press to her forehead, chanting a mantra under her breath, "Come on... only a few hours... just a bit longer..."

She is joined moments later by a younger man who clearly is on the pull tonight as he slurs that she looked extremely hot and puts a clumsy arm around her waist, wanting to know her name and if she hurt herself much when she fell from Heaven.

_'Okay, then... this is just nice...'_

Placing a hand on top of his, fighting the urge to twist his wrist quite hard, she slides out of his embrace and off the bar stool, giving him a syrupy sweet smile before moving to the opposite end of the bar, though her legs are unsteady after the shots she had downed, catching sight of herself in the mirror where countless bottles are lined up.

She tilts her head at her own reflection, her lipstick dark crimson and eyes smokey grey, barely recognising her own face, regretting having looked in the first place, heaving a sigh and looking down at her hands, just wanting to go home.

After a moment, one single breath, one single pulse beat, there is a voice in her ear, so soft, but filling her entire head, "Good evening, beautiful one..."

Jumping with fright, almost saying an extremely loud expletive, she turns around quite sharply, looking left and right to find the source of that voice, not having sensed anyone coming up behind her or taking a seat beside her.  The dizziness and the after-burn of the drinks she had consumed in such a short time almost make her tumble over, but she rights herself just in time, not colliding with anyone or knocking against the bar.

It was almost like the sound she had heard outside the club, but so much louder, and even through her alcohol laced mind, it seemed almost impossible that someone or something could speak so clearly over the thumping beat of dance music as well as the loud chatter from the drunken patrons.

She scans the crowd, heart thumping loudly in her ears, overcome with sudden cold as if something was trying to sneak their way inside her.  There was no sign of Gemma or the rest of her friends, them having disappeared into the dancing crowd, and so she was truly alone.

The presence shifts, as if making their way towards her, pacing first to the left, then to the right and her head involuntarily turns both ways, entirely fixated and curious.

All of a sudden, through a part in the crowd, she catches sight of a tall figure, and is suddenly aware that they were looking straight at her.  Another beat and the dancing figures are almost pushed to one side, revealing the spectre of a tall, dark haired man who was giving her the most smouldering look that she ever witnessed in her entire life.

All her breath leaves her in a rushed exhale, stomach fluttering and liquid warmth pooling in that part of her that yearned for an intimate touch.

The man in front of her is tall and lean, with sharp cheekbones, intensely dark eyes, and his gaze was fixed straight at her.  Out of habit, she looks to her left and her right, not quite believing that such a man would even look once at her.

Yet he does not look away from her, and the slight curving of his lips into a subtle smirk almost makes her knees buckle.

In her head, this was possibly the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on.  To her he was a man because he appeared at least a few years older than the boys she used to attend class with, but there was something wholly masculine and self assured about him quite unlike any of the drunken boys in the club.

She didn't care about those other boys.  She didn't care about anyone or anything else.

She is completely caught in this man's gaze, like the proverbial deer in the headlights, but at the same time, she almost wants to engage with him, to test the waters and actually see if this was flirting or not, so frazzled is her self esteem to even think that any man would be remotely interested in her.

Placing her hands on either side of herself up on the bar, she braces herself back, rolling her shoulders back and pushing her chest out that bit further, tipping her head to one side so her hair is flipped over one shoulder, and she bends one knee up against the wood panelling at the bar in a typical model's pose as if on show for a magazine.

To be beautiful like the women who had it all....

She had never attempted to be seductive in her entire life, and the fact that she was possessed by this urge to do this would have almost been mortifying, but she felt she was compelled to do this just by looking at this man, who appears quite pleased at her display, smiling that bit more and there is a faint flicker of his tongue as he traces his lower lip.

He extends his left hand towards her, palm facing down to the floor, fingers spread outwards in a motion that is almost hypnotising to watch, and sure enough. he begins to raise his hand slowly, slowly and immediately, there is intense, pulsing sensation flowing through her veins, upwards through her legs, her lower body, her chest and her head, following that simple motion of his hand.

She lets out an embarrassingly loud noise, that can thankfully not be heard over the din of the music, and her head drops back against the bar, her back arching and hips raising in that anticipation.

_'God... what's happening... ? What's... happening to me?'_

In an instant, the sensation has stopped and she lets out a disappointed whine, chest heaving and cheeks flushed, her entire body full of wanting that appeared to just come out of nowhere.

_'Look at me...'_

Compelled to raise her head, she obeys, hair tossed back around her face, breathing that bit deeper as the warm sensation slowly fades, leaving her desperate for more.

He turns his hand with his palm raised to the ceiling, and curls each of his fingers inwards in turn, ending with the final crook of his index finger.

_'Come to me, now.'_

It is as if her feet are on automatic as her body is drawn away from the bar, pulled on an invisible line through the dancing crowd to come face to face with her mysterious suitor who had beckoned her over with just a look and the gesture of his hand.

Bewildered, she looks back and down at her own body and back at the bar, completely confused as to how she came to be in the centre of the dancefloor, just inches from the man who was literally holding her will in the palm of his hand.

Before she can question herself any more, there is a soft low whisper close to her ear that makes her tremble to the core, "So pleased to meet you."

She turns her head back just as he raises his head upwards, the light grazing of his lips against her cheek almost making her want to faint.  He had moved closer without her even realising, and his presence is even more overwhelming in this proximity.

There is the gentle caress of his fingers against her right arm, moving down to circle her wrist in a feather light touch, and she immediately loses all sense of time, of space, of reality.  All that mattered was that he was touching her, and the sensation was filling her up with such wanting the like she had never even dreamt of.

She stares at him with wide eyes, more surprised than afraid, and she becomes aware that his hair has been pulled back into a low ponytail, that it is quite long and gloriously curled.  He was dressed in a black leather jacket and a t-shirt with a band name that she was not aware of and he was so tall...

It did not become apparent that he was wearing a jacket in such a hot, crowded environment, or how strange it was that he was not even sweating.

When she realises that she had been staring at him this entire time, all she can do is swallow and utter a very quiet, "Hello."

He chuckles lowly, and the sound thrums in her veins and every cell in her body, "Such a beautiful girl..."

His palm turns and presses to hers, their fingers dovetailing together as he raises her arm between them as his other hand moves under her elbow, skimming along her bare arm, leading her rest her left hand on his shoulder, but as if having a second thought, he lifts her palm to his mouth and presses a long kiss to her skin, tongue flickering out to taste her and all she can do is look on, entirely entranced, not even caring that this was such an incredibly forward gesture.

He could do anything he wanted.  She was perfectly fine here in his arms.  He could do anything to her...

_'What... what am I thinking? What's happening?'_

"Delicious... and so very sweet."

His lips are moving, yet he does not even shout over the noise.  The words are projected into her head and it is all she can hear.

His eyes flash and he brings her close to his chest with unbridled confidence, holding her in a traditional waltz pose, his right hand smoothing along her waist, igniting tendrils of fire in the wake of his touch.

She glances down at his chest and up at him again, swallowing thickly, "I've... I've never done this before."

"Fear not, dear one.  You need only follow my lead.  Hold fast and trust me..."

He steps forward and dips her quite smoothly, her entire world turned upside down, the effect entirely exhilarating, before bringing her back up to face him again, not an inch between their bodies, and now there is no mistaking her trembling.

He bends his head down towards her, leaning their foreheads together, and she could very nearly have made a sound of pleasure, "Trust me..."

All at once, they are stepping together in a dizzying circle, and while she was initially afraid of tripping over her own feet or even clumsily stepping on him, none of that happened.  Truth be told, she had never felt more graceful in her entire life, dancing with this man and being held so fast.

The club is now a whirl of colours, shadows and dizzying halo lights, but all she can do is focus on his face, despite the look in his eyes making her feel like she was on fire.

Somehow, they did not come into contact with any of the other dancers, and she would not have cared if her friends had called to her or told her that they were leaving.  She was here in his arms, dancing on this night.  This was all she cared about...

That thought is followed immediately by questioning confusion.

_'Why... why don't I care? I don't even know this man...'_

As if sensing her thoughts, he brings them to a sudden halt, taking hold of her hand and turning her in a circle, extending his arm so she is spun outwards and without any prompting, she turns back into him, landing with her back to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her.

His chuckle sounds pleased and she wants nothing more than his approval.

"Excellent... you move like a wondrous dancer.  I have never met a more natural, graceful dancer in all my days."

Blushing, she turns her head away, but he is having none of it as he traces his fingers along her jaw, tilting her head upwards back towards him, and she is once again drinking in those eyes that held her spellbound.

Finding her voice again, she manages to utter as loud as she can over the music, "I didn't get your name earlier..."

He dips his head close to her ear as they pause for a moment, his breathing that bit deeper, "It's Dan.  Or Daniel, if you prefer.  And yours, my sweet?"

She says it with so much shyness that it was almost embarrassing, but when he enunciates the syllables of her name like he was eating honey, all that self conscious worry immediately goes away.

"You are quite lovely."

They are now swaying together on the spot, and his hands begin to wander down her front, fingers tracing along her belly to her hips where he grips with a possessiveness and strength that she had never felt before when being held by any male companion.

By now, the alcohol and the effects of his presence were starting to make her feel dizzy and she leans back into him that bit more, wanting to consume him as much as she could before he vanished forever, just like all the rest of them.

Dan makes a low purr, taking hold of her wrists and raising her arms above her head, grinding against her in a slow, determined circle, coaxing her to press back into him even more.

All the while, his mouth trails along her jaw, pressing warm kisses down her neck, stopping just where her neck meets her shoulder.  As his hands trail back down her arms, all she can do is trust that he will hold onto her as her head drops back, exposing all of her neck to him.

She did not even care if anyone saw her behaving like this, being so blatantly sexual.  No man had ever lavished such attention on her before, made her feel so powerful and wanted.

'Don't let it end... I don't want it to end...'

Daniel has meanwhile looped his arms around her chest and her waist, effectively keeping her in place, one hand closing over her left breast, kneading at her tenderly just as his mouth begins to latch onto her that bit more, laving that one single spot where her pulse is thumping.

So caught in this seductive hypnosis, she is entirely at ease with this, having had the fantasy of a handsome man kissing her neck on lonely nights where her only source of pleasure came from her own hands.

When he gently nips at her skin with his teeth, she lets out a needy moan, reaching up to the back of his head, curling her fingers into his hair that has escaped from his ponytail, keeping him in place and he makes a low, pleased hum.

_'That's it, my treasure. I will have my way very soon...'_

It did not even connect that he was talking inside her head while giving her neck such passionate attention, but she did not care to ask.

When he bites that bit harder, she feels the aphrodisiac explode in her veins and she wants him to mark her that way, to show that she was his.

It felt so good... so incredibly good... almost too good...

But then his bite becomes even harder, that would surely leave a bruise on her neck and then through the foggy recesses of her senses, there is something sharper pricking her skin at two points on her neck that were more like a cat's teeth than a human...

She makes a sound that is more a whine of pain, returning to her senses somewhat as Daniel growls lowly and sinks his teeth into her neck without any mercy.

Something was wrong...

The pain begins to blossom outwards in pulsing waves and she struggles to turn her head away, her noises becoming more desperate.  Still, he would not release her and to her complete distress, there is a trickle of blood trailing down her neckline as her eyes dart around in panic, all the other dancers entirely fixated on the strobe lighting and each other, voice choked in her own throat, and all she can manage are pain-filled sounds, "Ah... ah... no... no... ah..."

He was actually biting her, and he was... licking at her neck and... licking her blood?  

Vision swimming, breathing shallow and cold fear seeping into her chest, her gaze falls on a floor length mirror just in front of them that comes into view once a group of drunken partygoes dance away to both sides.

She cannot believe what is right there in front of her.  There she was, standing there on the dancefloor, one hand raised and the other at her side, face pale and eyes wide with panic, completely alone, but there is a bitemark on her neck and blood is beginning to pour down her neck from an unmistakable wound.

There was no sign of Daniel in the mirror behind her.

But that couldn't be possible.  She could feel his hair beneath her fingers as she pulls quite hard to get him to stop biting her, the rush of his excited breathing as he is literally feasting from her neck, the hard line of his body against her back and his arms holding her in place.

He shifts her forward until her palm is pressed against the glass, before his strength overpowers her and her entire body is pinned, head turned so her cheek is pressed against the cold mirror, and Daniel is still suckling on her neck greedily, making low sounds of pleasure that almost make her want to scream in terror.

But he was there... why couldn't she see him in the mirror?  Why didn't he have a reflection?

As if sensing her thoughts, Daniel speaks against her skin, tongue rough as it laps up her blood that now flows freely, "Now you see, little one?  Now do you see?"

_Oh my God... it couldn't be... he couldn't be..._

Her words are slightly muffled, her hyperventilating breaths fogging up the glass, "No... no... you can't be... how can you be... ?"

Daniel chuckles lowly, and his teeth ease off her neck just a fraction but the relief makes her legs shudder.

"You know what I am, my little one.  You know deep down in that heart of yours, in that brain that was so easily influenced... you know what I am."

She shouldn't have come here...

He still has his arms around her, returning to gently kissing her neck, inhaling quite deeply as he buries his nose in her hair, but now she wanted nothing more than to be away from him.  She wanted to go home and try to forget that this night ever happened.

She was being held by a man who displayed every single physical trait of being a vampire and had chosen her to drink blood from.

The next bout of panic sets in as she realises that vampires didn't just bite peoples' necks and leave them to carry on their merry way.  Or so most horror film tropes would have her believe...

Yet she is frantically trying to reason her way out of this.  It just couldn't be real.  It had to be a trick of the light to make him appear like he had no reflection.

Vampires were not real.  Whether he was a vampire or not, he had bitten her neck, had actually injured her and she was completely terrified of this person who had somehow hypnotised her into allowing him do such a thing,

"Let... me... let me go... please... let me go, please..."

Dan makes a hum of pity, running his fingers through her hair and down her back to bracket her hips, pushing into her again, "Oh, but we were getting along so well, little one.  You are such a wonderful dancer and you taste delicious.  Don't you want to see what the rest of the night holds in store?  I am still quite hungry..."

She almost screams, her voice high-pitched, "No... no... please... don't... don't bite me anymore..."

"If you're a good girl then maybe I won't. But I am not known for my promises..."

Summoning the last of her strength, she drives her elbow back into his sternum forcefully, hearing him make a grunt of surprise.

But before she could even try to break free of his grasp, Daniel spins her around quite sharply, holding her fast with her back to the mirror, the glisten of her own blood on his lips both terrifyingly macabre and somehow strangely erotic.

When he runs his tongue over his lips, a spike of lust curls in her belly despite being so frightened, and Daniel smiles as if sensing this, "I have many plans for you, sweet one.  And it first involves a change in location..."

"No... I'm not... I'm not going anywhere with you..."

His visage suddenly shifts, almost becoming like a dark panther, his teeth bared in a snarl as he swiftly takes a strong hold of her jaw and forces her head back so she was looking straight at him, and in that instant, she had a horrible feeling that this was not the extent of his own strength and he could very well snap her neck if he wanted to.

_Oh God... I'm going to die... I don't want to die..._

"You have some fight in you. I love that fire in mortals, but it is so easily snuffed out and it is not going to help you.  It is better to just give in, and perhaps the night will conclude in a good way for you."

She weakly pushes against his chest, tears streaming down her cheeks, terrified at being alone with this creature that wanted to drink her blood, whether he was crazy or an actual vampire, "Let me go... please... I won't tell anyone... I won't, I won't... please don't hurt me... please..."

Dan shakes his head, "You have seen me almost at my very worst, little one.  I cannot risk my own life for a delicious girl such as you.  We shall away... and perhaps I will change my mind if the salt of your tears is enough to move me.  Now... /sleep/."

While he was talking, he has placed his hand on her forehead, his skin clammy and almost cold to the touch, and in an instant, her entire mind has gone completely blank, succumbing to a deep sleep and her body slumps downwards.

Dan looks down at the girl at his feet, sighing. "Oh, mortals... must you be so clumsy."

He allows himself a smile, bending down to lift the girl into his arms, the weight requiring no effort on his part with all his strength, and he strides through the crowd, glaring at anyone who crosses into his path, making his way to the back exit, glancing down again at his cargo held securely in his arms, taking a brief moment to admire the fleeting beauty that mortals were born with, before vanishing into the cold night.

It is only ten minutes later when her friends come upon her bag left at their table, along with her phone and no sign left behind of where she went.

There was no clue.  There was no time.  There was only silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I went and wrote a vampire fanfiction, and just in time for Hallowe'en. I felt compelled to especially given the lack of Ghoul Grumps on the channel this year, as well as my growing fascination with vampires the past few years, particularly after watching the webseries 'Carmilla' and seeing clips of the 80s film 'Fright Night' which is basically the locus for this entire story.
> 
> Somehow, the idea of Dan being this assured and confident seducer makes me feel a lot of things, all the while concealing that dark thirst that vampires have. There is also a scene in 'Fright Night' which does show that the vampire has no reflection while he is dancing and seducing a girl in a club and it's just so well done, even for an eighties movie.
> 
> This took a slightly darker turn than I'd originally imagined and I truly hope it was done in a good way, as this was my first foray into what 'slightly dubious consent' would look like, and it's not the brightest thing to be written about, but certainly was an interesting thing to explore.
> 
> I have another scene or two in mind after this, but for now, given the time constraints and my own course work, I will leave it as a oneshot for Hallowe'en and may continue at a later date.
> 
> As always, thank you all for the support on all my works, both on here and on Tumblr. It truly does mean the world. :) <3<3<3<3


End file.
